


Le faux badinage

by Sloe_Balm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Protective Derek
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sloe_Balm/pseuds/Sloe_Balm
Summary: [OS - Sterek] Derek grogna. Pourquoi avait-il décidé de venir à cette stupide soirée ? Ça grouillait de lycéens tous plus idiots les uns que les autres… visiblement rendus encore plus attardés par les effluves d'alcool. [Alcool et bavardage au programme]





	Le faux badinage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trotop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trotop/gifts).



> Disclamer : Les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne fais que jouer avec eux.
> 
> Dédicace : Cet OS, composé majoritairement de dialogues inutiles, est dédié à la formidable Ptit Bou. J'espère que tu apprécies cet humble paiement en remerciement de tes bêta lectures passées. Alors, je préviens, c'est quand même vachement moins poétique que dans Pride and Prejudice, haha ! Et…. je sais… me reste à terminer Spartacus ! #aïe #jelâcherien #les4épisodeslespluslongsdemavie ! Bisous bisous tout plein
> 
> Merci - qui va vers l'infini et au delà ! - à la douce Neliia qui a effectué la bêta lecture de cet OS. Un deuxième câlinou en prime.

Derek grogna. Pourquoi avait-il décidé de venir à cette stupide soirée ? Ça grouillait de lycéens tous plus idiots les uns que les autres… visiblement rendus encore plus attardés par les effluves d'alcool.

La soirée battait son plein dans l'immense maison de Lydia Martin. Les adolescents avaient tous un gobelet rouge à la main, voire même deux pour certains. L'odeur ambiante mélangeait alcool, marijuana et transpiration. La musique était assourdissante et se mêlait aux cris et éclats de rire de la jeunesse dépravée de Beacon Hills.

Derek se fraya un chemin difficilement jusqu'au salon, scannant du regard la foule, essayant de repérer sa meute de petits débauchés. Ses yeux se stoppèrent sur le canapé où se trouvaient Scott et Allison Argent, visiblement entrain de s'aspirer les amygdales. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Hors de question d'aller de ce côté.

Un attroupement s'était formé dans la cuisine, hurlant à tout va, sifflant sans retenue. La sono fonctionnait à plein régime, crachant le tube Sexy boy de Air. La musique se faisait presque palpable, les basses trouvaient écho contre les murs et contre chaque être vivant présent dans la pièce. Derek sentait son corps tout entier tressaillir sous les vibrations, chacun de ses membres en proie aux assauts invisibles des ondes sonores.

Il entendait des remarques peu catholiques, lancées à foison, alors qu'il se rapprochait inéluctablement du spectacle.

Et quel spectacle…

Stiles Stilinski se trouvait debout, sur le bar de la cuisine, en train de danser sous les sifflements et les exclamations de la petite foule déchaînée.

Derek contemplait la scène surréaliste qui l'hypnotisait autant qu'elle l'énervait.

Le corps se mouvait en une espèce danse lascive ridiculement aguichante. Stiles riait aux éclats, les bras en l'air, alors que ses hanches ondulaient sous le rythme des basses du morceau. Ces mêmes basses qui résonnaient en Derek, lui procurant un millier de frissons le long de son échine.

Sexy boy.

La voix suave de la musique emplissait ses oreilles.

"Quel show Stilinski !" hurla Danny en rigolant, provoquant un regard noir chez le loup-garou qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Il aurait pu le bouffer sur place.

Stiles continuait de danser sur la table, se tournant vers eux, vers lui, le visage illuminé par l'euphorie du moment.

"Sourwolf !" cria-t-il de joie, la voix couverte par la musique assourdissante.

Sexy boy.

Ses bras continuaient de virevolter au-dessus de lui. Ses genoux se plièrent dans un geste spontané et son bassin ondoya de manière presque sexy. Il fixa Derek en éclatant de rire.

Les basses continuaient leur ramdam d'enfer.

"Descends !"

L'ordre ne laissait entrevoir aucune négociation.

"Monte !"

La réponse était criée, accompagnée d'un rire cristallin.

Sexy boy.

"Stiles !", le ton était encore plus sec.

Le garçon ignora la remarque, continuant de danser en se trémoussant lascivement. Il était complètement déchiré.

Sans plus attendre, Derek attrapa une des jambes de Stiles et tira fortement dessus, le faisant tomber sur les fesses sans plus de formalités.

L'adolescent cria dans sa chute, provoquant quelques éclats de rire au sein de la foule.

Il lança un regard noir au loup-garou.

"Ça t'apprendra." lui cria Derek, essayant de se faire entendre par-dessus la musique trop forte.

"Pourquoi t'as fait ça !"

Deuxième regard noir.

Une fille monta sur le bar pour prendre la relève. Enlevant aussitôt son T-shirt elle se retrouva en soutien-gorge devant la petite foule qui criait à nouveau.

"Tu me remercieras demain." aboya Derek.

"T'es qu'un rabat-joie." grogna Stiles d'un ton puéril. L'alcool parlait pour lui.

Il se laissa glisser doucement de la table pour se planter sur ses deux pieds face au loup-garou.

"T'es bourré." déclara ce dernier simplement.

"Nan jsuis pas bourré."

Le brun haussa un sourcil.

"Bon… ptêtre que je le suis... et alors ? Ça fait quoi ? On a plus le droit de se saouler en soirée ?"

Il éclata de rire et se précipita d'un pas rapide mais chancelant à l'autre bout de la pièce d'où venaient des hurlements enthousiastes.

Derek fulminait. Il détestait cet âge débile qu'était l'adolescence.

Un groupe s'attroupait devant les portes fenêtres du jardin, grandes ouvertes.

"ALLEZ ! ALLEZ ! ALLEZ !" hurlait la foule à l'unisson. On entendait des rires se mêler aux exclamations.

Stiles se fraya un chemin jusqu'à l'extérieur. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, rieurs.

"Un trampoline..." souffla-t-il avec béatitude. Il avança pour se précipiter aux premières loges, manquant de trébucher au passage.

Un gars sautait sur le dit trampoline alors que tout le monde criait pour l'encourager. Puis le fou furieux se jeta sur une montagne de cartons rassemblés à quelques mètres. La foule hurla en délire.

Pris dans l'élan d'absurdité ambiante, Stiles hurla lui aussi à pleins poumons. L'ambiance était démentielle. Il se sentait bien et c'était grisant.

Une bière à la main, Jackson était également en train d'observer ce spectacle ridiculement puéril. Il se retourna vers lui.

"Stilinski !" Son sourire s'étira, carnassier. "Tu te lances ?"

Ça sonnait comme un défi, comme un appel à la connerie.

Stiles ricana et se jeta sur le trampoline pour grimper dessus. Il sauta tant bien que mal, son corps tanguant fortement. Il sentait l'air frais caresser son visage.

"Stilinski t'es mon homme !" hurla Jackson pour l'encourager tandis que les gens autour l'acclamaient de plus en plus.

Stiles se jeta à son tour vers le monticule de cartons mais se rétama à côté, dans l'herbe. Il grogna de douleur alors que le groupe se marrait.

Soudain, il sentit deux bras costauds le saisir.

"T'es encore plus con que ce que je pensais."

L'adolescent laissa échapper un petit gémissement.

"Derek ?"

"Lève-toi."

"Nonnn… veux pas..."

La foule continuait de rire alors qu'un autre abruti montait sur la machine infernale, essayant de faire des pirouettes toutes plus stupides les unes que les autres.

Derek tira Stiles et l'emmena à l'écart. Ils firent le tour de la maison pour se retrouver dans le jardin devant l'entrée, plus au calme. Derek lâcha Stiles qui s'écroula dans l'herbe. Il était allongé sur le dos, fixant un point invisible devant lui.

"Tu t'es fait mal ?"

"Jsais pas…. Jsens plus mon corps, ma tête.. touuuuuurne..."

Il laissa échapper un petit rire clair.

"J'imagine que ça veut dire que tu n'as rien de cassé."

L'adolescent s'arrêta doucement.

"Mon cœur est cassé Derek."

Silence.

Stiles avait ouvert les bras en étoile de mer. Il regardait le ciel avec attention.

"T'as vu les étoiles ? C'est beau hein ?... Tu trouves pas que c'est beau ?"

Derek souffla. Il s'assit à côté de lui.

"Tu ne devrais pas boire autant."

"Jsais... Ça m'a pris en traître tu vois. J'en ai pris un, pis deux, pis trois, pis jsais plus, et ce trampoline il était beau..." Il tourna son visage sur le côté, scrutant Derek. "comme toi…".

Le loup-garou secoua la tête et esquissa un faux sourire, désabusé.

"Alors ça, c'est du compliment."

Stiles réalisa la comparaison et éclata de rire.

Il s'essouffla au bout de quelques longues secondes, le silence revenant petit à petit autour d'eux.

"Jsuis trop nul…"

Le ton était triste. La voix basse.

"Arrête." coupa Derek.

"Alors quoi ? Jpeux pas danser, jpeux pas rire... jpeux pas me lamenter… On peut rien faire avec toi Sourwolf..."

Silence.

"Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Te donner en spectacle."

Stiles haussa les épaules. L'herbe fraîche et humide lui caressait la nuque, c'était foutrement agréable.

"Pourquoi pas ?"

"Tu vaux mieux que ça."

"Ah."

Pause.

"Jpensais pas que tu viendrais." reprit l'adolescent.

"Moi non plus."

"Jgâche ta soirée…T'es là, à me crier dessus, alors que tu pourrais boire, t'amuser." Il suspendit sa phrase avant de la terminer. "...passer du bon temps avec une fille..."

Son regard se tourna à nouveau vers le brun assis à ses côtés.

Derek avait les jambes repliées, les pieds ancrés fermement dans le sol. Ses avant-bras étaient négligemment posés sur ses genoux. Il fixait l'herbe un peu plus loin devant lui.

"Tu sais que boire n'a aucun effet sur moi et m'amuser avec une bande d'ados, j'ai passé l'âge…"

Stiles respira doucement.

"Et pour les filles ?" murmura-t-il.

Derek hésitait à répondre. Le silence lui semblait bien souvent plus approprié.

"Ça ne m'intéresse pas."

"Quoi ?! Tss... Depuis Mrs Blake... t'as décidé de te faire moine c'est ça ?"

"Stiles, arrête."

"Jpeux pas. J'arrive pas à penser à autre chose."

"Alors ne parle plus."

"Jpeux pas."

"Tu me fatigues."

"Je sais…Tu me détestes."

Derek soupira.

Stiles était en mode drama queen.

"Pourquoi je serais là sinon ?"

"Pour te moquer de moi."

"Est-ce que je me moque ?"

"Souvent."

Derek encaissa le coup. Est-ce qu'il se moquait un peu trop souvent de Stiles ? Sûrement, mais leur relation était comme ça… comme chien et chat, non ?

"Tu me parles mal" reprit l'adolescent "...tout le temps."

"T'exagères pas un peu ?"

"... peut-être."

Stiles arracha quelques brins d'herbe et leva la main. Il les fit tomber et suivit du regard leur chute, comme hypnotisé.

"Si j'avais voulu rire de toi, je t'aurais laissé là-bas."

"Jsais… Y'a que toi qui prends soin de moi..."

Allons donc. Il y a deux secondes il était un tyran et maintenant ça ?

"Si Scott t'avait vu, il aurait sûrement dit quelque chose."

"Qui ?"

Le rire de Stiles retentit, un peu forcé, un peu triste.

Derek sentait que le sujet était particulièrement sensible.

"C'est la fille Argent c'est ça ?"

"Elle me le vole."

Derek leva les yeux au ciel.

"T'es son meilleur ami."

"Justement."

"Justement, il te laissera pas tomber... Laisse-le en profiter."

Stiles se couvrit le visage avec son bras droit. Sa gorge se nouait alors qu'il sentait une vague de tristesse l'envahir.

Derek fronça les sourcils.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as ?"

"Pourquoi... jsuis pas une fille ?" Les mots se mouraient entre ses lèvres.

"Ne sois pas stupide. Pourquoi tu voudrais être une fille ?"

"Parce que jpourrais avoir ce que je veux."

Derek haussa un sourcil. Se rendait-il vraiment compte de ce qu'il était en train de dire ? Probablement pas.

"Demande-moi." supplia presque Stiles.

"Demander quoi ?"

"Ce que je veux…"

Silence.

Non, Derek ne voulait pas. Il respira bruyamment.

"Allez, je te ramène chez toi."

Le ton était ferme. Il était plus que temps.

"Nannnnnn !"

Stiles pesta comme un enfant. Il roula sur lui-même et se retourna comme une crêpe pour se mettre à plat ventre contre l'herbe. Sa tête sur le côté, tournée vers Derek, il avait une joue enfouie dans la verdure. Sa bouche était un peu entrouverte, formant une moue adorable.

"Veux rester ici. Dans la nature… C'est beau la nature tu sais Sourwolf…"

Derek le fixait, un sourire ironique en coin.

"Quel spectacle..."

"Hein ?"

"Évite de manger l'herbe."

"Mais de quoi tu parles ?" s'exclama le plus jeune alors que des brins de verdure passaient sur ses lèvres. Il avait juste l'impression d'être dans un lit douillet et pas sur un gazon humide.

Stiles tendit le bras et attrapa le bas du T-shirt de Derek, le triturant du bout des doigts.

De longues minutes passèrent comme ça, sans un bruit.

"À quoi tu penses ?" souffla l'adolescent alors que sa main retombait sur le sol, s'enfouissant dans la végétation. Il fixait ses doigts. Sous l'effet de l'alcool, sa main lui semblait appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre, bougeant tout seule comme décorrélée de son corps.

"Je pense qu'il est temps que tu rentres chez toi."

"Tu viens ?"

"Je te ramène. Tu serais incapable de marcher droit."

Stiles sourit.

"Va falloir me porter…" il se remit à rire doucement.

"Mon dieu."

"Tu seras mon prince charmant Derek..."

"Pitié."

"... Je serais ta princesse."

"Arrête et lève-toi."

Derek se mit debout sur ses pieds et aida Stiles à se relever. Pour ce dernier, la manœuvre semblait violente, même s'il n'en était rien. Sa tête vacillait doucement. Le monde ne tournait pas rond autour de lui.

Le loup-garou traîna son fardeau jusqu'à la Jeep garée un peu plus loin dans l'allée. Stiles s'adossa nonchalamment à la voiture, la caressant doucement.

"Tu m'as manqué Baby."

Derek leva les yeux au ciel.

"Sérieusement ?"

"L'écoute pas… t'es belle comme tout."

Il continuait de parler à la voiture, le corps à moitié affalé sur le capot.

"Allez, donne-moi tes clefs."

"Viens les prendre."

Leurs regards se croisèrent cette fois. L'adolescent sourit de toutes ses dents.

"J'ai pas toute la nuit Stiles."

Ce dernier soupira de frustration. Derek ne voulait jamais jouer.

"Jsais pas où elles sont."

Derek s'approcha de lui.

À une vitesse qui semblait bien trop rapide pour le lycéen, le brun lui attrapa la taille et plongea une main dans sa poche de jean. Il en sortit le trousseau de clefs, l'agitant devant ses yeux rapidement.

"Ah bah elles étaient là." souffla-t-il d'un ton amusé.

Il rigola de plus belle alors que Derek lui ouvrait la portière.

"Allez, grimpe."

La voiture était tellement haute qu'il dut l'aider à ne pas tomber. Une fois Stiles installé sur le siège passager, Derek ferma la portière et fit le tour pour s'installer côté conducteur.

"Ta ceinture."

Stiles le regarda d'un air désabusé.

"Quoi... ?"

Le brun se pencha vers lui en soufflant. Il attrapa sa ceinture et la boucla, alors que l'adolescent gigotait doucement.

Derek mis les clefs dans le contact et démarra.

"HEY !" s'exclama soudainement le lycéen dans un regain d'énergie. "Tu conduis pas mon bébé ! Tu vas lui faire mal !"

"J'en ai vu d'autres Stiles."

Le ton était clairement agacé.

"Mais pas elle… elle est monogame. Elle connaît que moi, tu peux pas la prendre comme ça et me l'enlever... où tu l'amènes ?"

"On va chez toi. Calme-toi un peu."

La voiture commençait à rouler et Stiles se cala davantage dans son siège.

Il regarda à travers la fenêtre de la voiture. Il était subjugué par le paysage nocturne qui défilait... les lumières des lampadaires… les phares de voitures qu'ils croisaient. Sa main et son front se collèrent contre la vitre fraîche. Il soupira.

"T'as vu toutes les lumières dehors?… c'est beau..."

Mais Derek ne répondit pas.

"Hein dis ?" relança-t-il.

Toujours aucune réponse.

Stiles se tourna de l'autre côté pour regarder le brun dont les yeux étaient fixés sur la route.

Il tenait fermement le volant avec sa main gauche alors que la droite était posée sur le levier de vitesse, l'empoignant doucement mais fermement.

Stiles restait bloqué sur ce geste. Derek était sexy quand il conduisait. Il se fendit d'un sourire et se laissa couler contre le siège. Là, il continua de le reluquer, les yeux grands ouverts.

"Merci de me ramener."

Derek tourna la tête vers lui.

"De rien."

"Tu la conduis bien…"

Silence.

Stiles se laissa aller à sa contemplation. Ses iris ne quittèrent pas le loup-garou jusqu'à la fin du trajet. Derek le sentit probablement car il n'osa plus se tourner vers lui durant les longues minutes qui suivirent.

La voiture se gara enfin et le moteur se coupa dans la foulée. Ce n'est que lorsque Derek sortit de son champ de vision que Stiles réalisa qu'ils étaient arrivés. Il détacha sa ceinture au ralenti puis agrippa tant bien que mal la poignée de la portière pour l'ouvrir. Ses jambes s'emmêlèrent et il tomba lamentablement du haut de la Jeep sur le macadam dur.

Derek le releva en pestant et claqua la portière. Le son légèrement assourdissant résonna dans la caboche de Stiles comme un gros coup de tambour.

Un coup d'œil aux alentours indiqua à Derek que la voiture du shérif -et donc ce dernier-, n'était pas là. C'était déjà un problème en moins.

L'adolescent se laissa guider et ils pénétrèrent dans l'habitation plongée dans la pénombre. Stiles sentit qu'il montait les marches alors que la main du brun serrait fort son bras pour le traîner.

"Faut que je pisse." lâcha-t-il soudainement.

"Ravi de le savoir."

Stiles partit s'engouffrer dans la salle de bain, chancelant. Derek trouva que c'était le bon moment pour partir. Après tout, il avait accompli sa mission, Stiles pouvait bien finir par dormir sur la cuvette des chiottes, ça ne lui ferait ni chaud ni froid. Cependant, un vacarme retentit de la salle d'eau, indiquant très probablement une chute. Une chute de personne bourrée.

Derek pesta. Pourquoi avait-il décidé de ramener cet idiot déjà ? Il s'adossa contre le mur du couloir. Il s'en voudrait d'avoir laissé le jeune avec une commotion après tous ces efforts.

Un gémissement résonna. Quelques bruits plus tard, il entendit la chasse d'eau qu'on tirait… puis un deuxième patatras fracassant.

Le loup-garou passa sa main sur sa nuque. Il était blasé au possible.

"Stiles" cria-t-il. "Est-ce que ça va ?"

Silence.

Plus de bruit.

Derek avança jusqu'à la salle de bain qui n'était même pas fermée. Stiles était allongé sur le carrelage, face contre terre.

"Hmph." grommela ce dernier pour toute réponse.

Derek le releva doucement.

Stiles s'écrasa contre le torse qui s'offrait généreusement à lui. Il papillonna des yeux, plongeant son regard couleur whisky dans les iris de son sauveur d'un soir.

"T'as des beaux yeux…"

Stiles ne semblait pas du tout enclin à se détacher de ce corps qui lui servait de tuteur.

Derek ne commenta pas et le traîna jusqu'à sa chambre.

La fenêtre était restée un peu entrouverte et l'air frais rentrait dans la pièce. Stiles frissonna. Le loup-garou lâcha le bras de l'adolescent, s'assurant toutefois qu'il pouvait bien tenir sur ses deux pattes. Il se dirigea vers la vitre et la ferma d'un geste rapide.

Stiles resta planté là, le regardant faire. Son cerveau semblait retrouver un semblant de vitalité, peut être parce qu'il prenait conscience de la situation. Son corps et son esprit étaient boostés par la dose de courage liquide qu'il avait bu. C'était le milieu de la nuit et il était dans sa chambre... seul, avec Derek Hale.

Ce dernier se retourna. Il allait claquer un "au revoir" et laisser l'ado se démerder maintenant. Il jugeait qu'il en avait largement fait assez pour au moins toute une vie. Mais les gestes de Stiles le décontenancèrent malgré lui. Ce dernier venait d'enlever son T-shirt et de le jeter par terre. À présent, il se dirigeait vers lui... d'un air plutôt déterminé pour un mec bourré, il fallait bien le dire.

Stiles poussa Derek sur le lit. Sous la surprise, ce dernier ne réagit pas et se retrouva à moitié affalé sur le matelas. L'adolescent se pencha vers lui, comme pour l'embrasser, mais son mouvement fut avorté par le brun qui le repoussa fermement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"J'ai envie de baiser."

Derek le foudroya du regard et se leva, s'éloignant du lit et le laissant seul sur le matelas.

"Qu'est ce qui va pas chez toi ?!"

"... jsuis bourré ?"

Stiles baissa les yeux. Il avait eu le cran de faire quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais osé faire. Mais voilà… Il n'allait pas tarder à se sentir lamentable.

"Je sais." répondit Derek comme une évidence.

"Alors pourquoi tu dis non ?"

"Parce que t'es bourré justement ?"

Stiles ne releva même pas le sous-entendu derrière cette phrase.

"T'es un saint parmi les saints."

"Stiles, tais-toi."

"Fais-moi taire."

Malgré l'alcool, l'adolescent savait qu'il avait franchi trop de limites ce soir. Quitte à se cramer pour toujours, autant y aller jusqu'au bout, non ?

"Arrête."

"T'es dur avec moi... tout le temps… pourquoi tu m'aimes pas ?"

"Tu devrais te coucher."

"Dors avec moi."

Silence.

"Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. Demain tu regretteras tout ça."

"Demain je ne me rappellerai peut-être pas."

"Et c'est ce que tu veux ?"

"Si tu me repousses... oui, je voudrais oublier... mais si tu me touches, jamais."

Son regard n'avait jamais été si déterminé.

Soupir.

Derek passa une main dans ses cheveux. Stiles était en train de le rendre fou. Il n'aurait pas dû le raccompagner chez lui. Il n'aurait pas dû venir à cette soirée… Et pourtant… Son regard croisa celui du lycéen et il se sentit faible. Il se sentit mal. Il était clair que Stiles s'intéressait à lui, et il avait beau se voiler la face, il s'en doutait depuis longtemps. Il s'en doutait par ce qu'il y avait toujours eu ce type d'échanges entre eux. Ces gestes, ces phrases, ces regards. Il avait toujours fait comme si de rien n'était... Il s'était toujours menti à lui-même.

Il se doutait que ça exploserait un jour ou l'autre. Mais pas comme ça, pas aujourd'hui. Et pourtant… toute la soirée n'avait été qu'une longue descente progressive. Comment ne l'avait-il pas vu venir ? Pourquoi avait-il tenu à aller à cette soirée déjà ? Pourquoi avait-il raccompagné Stiles ?

Pourquoi restait-il, envers et contre tout, debout, dans cette chambre en ce moment même ?

Pourquoi son corps refusait de partir et de le laisser… ?

"Je… Je ne ferai ni l'un ni l'autre. Pas ce soir Stiles, pas comme ça."

Le châtain se laissa tomber mollement sur son lit. Il fixa le plafond.

"Tu me détestes pas ?"

"Bien sûr que non."

Stiles sourit.

Derek hésita un instant, puis vient s'asseoir sur le lit à une distance respectable de l'adolescent.

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers lui. Ils échangèrent un long regard en silence.

Stiles était allongé, torse nu. Sa respiration gonflait doucement sa poitrine. Sa peau était blanche, laiteuse, parsemée de grains de beauté… Son regard couleur whisky était doux, enivrant… Son sourire ? Un piège redoutable. Derek ne détourna pas les yeux. Pour une fois, il se permettait cette contemplation. Il se laissa le détailler, le dévorer délicieusement du regard. Stiles était magnifique et son cœur s'emballait à cette vue et à cette pensée dont il s'autorisait ouvertement l'existence.

L'adolescent continuait de sourire. Derek n'était pas parti. Derek était là, à côté de lui, le fixant si intensément qu'il se sentait presque dans un rêve.

"On en reparlera plus tard, mais tu devrais te coucher maintenant."

Stiles acquiesça. Il avait eu beaucoup plus ce soir qu'il ne l'aurait espéré.

Il se mordit la lèvre, retenant un sourire mutin.

"Tu me lis une histoire ?"

Derek baissa la tête alors qu'un faible sourire naissait sur ses lèvres.

"S'il te plaît… pour m'aider à m'endormir…"

"Non... mais je vais rester jusqu'à ce que tu y arrives."

"Okay" souffla l'adolescent, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

**Author's Note:**

> Alors ? Votre avis ? *petits yeux humides suppliants*
> 
> Je suis une fan inconditionnelle du film 10 things I hate about you. Ceux qui connaissent auront sûrement reconnu le petit hommage qu'il y a dans cet OS puisque la première partie de la fic a plusieurs similitudes avec le film.
> 
> Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu cet OS ! \o/


End file.
